And or Including
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: Sometimes, when you want someone to know how you feel about them, all it takes is one certain word. Sonic x Amy, Oneshot. Please R&R.


Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2010.

Sonic and Amy

_And or Including_

I drew a lot of inspiration for this oneshot from other places, including other stories and a little personal experience. I hope it pleases. Enjoy!

* * *

Lying awake at night brought more thoughts. They were getting stronger. And they were all about the same person.

Sonic laid awake tonight, knowing what his heart was telling him, but was afraid to bring it out. The thoughts of telling her darted through his mind, and kept telling him to spend time with her.

_I've wanted to tell her. I really have. But how can I? I'm never good at talking to her in the first place, so how can I tell her THIS?_

But his thoughts rampaged against this nervousness, and finally, Sonic declared to himself, "Then tomorrow... I'll ask her to come over, and I'll at least keep our friendship strong."

This gave Sonic some peace, and he closed his eyes to let slumber take hold of him. Outside, a clear, starry sky mirrored his thoughts now, as he fell into dreams with a smile on his face.

This clear sky, like any other, would not last forever...

***

The next day, Sonic stood out in front of his house and wondered again about this.

_Alright, I'm going to go over to Amy's house to ask her to come over to my house today. And I'm not going to chicken out on this._

Sonic then took off, going towards Amy's house. He pushed himself hard, steeling his resolve. He wasn't going to back down from this. He would go through with this.

But as he got closer, his stomach continued to flutter with nervousness. But he had to shake it off. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass by.

Finally, being Sonic, of course, he reached Amy's house only two minutes later. But now, as he stood in front of her house, his resolve was fading.

But he had to take advantage of it. There was no way he came here just to turn tail and run. So, with that, he stepped boldly up towards Amy's house, standing on her porch and trying to knock.

And really trying. Sonic, however, couldn't get his hand to connect with the door. He was shaking so badly, but he stood strong, and then knocked on the door. But just as he had did that, he suddenly felt two hands clasp onto his shoulders.

"WAHH!" Sonic jumped, his nerves on end like never before. He was slightly relieved, though probably more unnerved when he heard a soft voice giggle, "I'm sorry to surprise you Sonic, but I'm just as surprised to see you here!"

Sonic turned to looked into Amy's sparkling green eyes, a wide smile plastered on her face. Sonic, even if he was so badly nervous that he could barely keep his knees from quaking, could never keep himself from smiling when he saw Amy's beautiful face.

"So what do I owe this very pleasant surprise, Sonic?" Amy inquired happily, making Sonic calm down a bit, but still shiver with nervousness.

"W-well, Amy. I was just wondering if you, um, wanted t-to, um," Sonic tried, but his quivering voice and sweating brow made it difficult to even concentrate, let alone say what he wanted to say.

But then, he was calmed in a profound way when Amy moved forward and wrapped her arms around Sonic's shaking body, hugging him warmly. Immediately, Sonic felt all the clamorous, chaotic sensations leave his body. His shaking stopped, his sweating ceased, and he felt so... happy.

Sonic could do nothing but hug Amy back, smiling.

Amy then whispered into his ear, "Don't be nervous Sonic. Not for me. Please, tell me what you want to say."

Amy backed up and looked at Sonic again, who smiled and asked, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out, Amy?"

The smile on Amy's face somehow widened some more upon Sonic's request, as Amy replied, "Of course! I'd love to!"

Sonic's worry now dissolved, as he said, "Well, shall we go?"

Amy nodded, bright as day, and the two turned and began walking towards Sonic's house.

Sonic now felt kind of adventurous, and after a couple of minutes of walking with Amy, he then asked, "Amy? Would you mind if I held your hand?"

Amy turned and looked at Sonic with delight, and extended her hand saying, "How can I say no?"

Sonic then took Amy's hand, holding it gently, and the two walked on.

After a couple more minutes, Amy then asked, "Sonic, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Sonic turned and nodded to Amy, who continued, "Why did you want me to come over today?"

Sonic then felt his nervousness begin to creep back in, and Sonic stammered, "Well, I, um..."

But Amy squeezed Sonic's hand and said, "There you go getting nervous again."

She giggled cutely, and Sonic smiled, feeling a little more at ease with this relaxed girl.

This time, Sonic then said confidently, "I wanted you to come over because, you know, we don't get together that much. I wanted to have you over, just you."

Amy's face got only brighter, as she beamed and answered, "That's so sweet Sonic!"

Amy then came closer to Sonic and hugged him, at which Sonic stopped with her and hugged her back, smiling with a deep joy.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Amy said, looking at Sonic yet again, and Sonic asked, "What is it?"

She grinned at Sonic for a moment, before suddenly taking off at a run and yelling, "RACE!" 

Sonic looked admiringly at Amy as he raced after her, letting her stay ahead for a little while.

"Oh come on, Sonic! Don't tease me!"

Sonic then grinned himself, speeding up and sweeping Amy right off her feet, making her cry out in enjoyment, giggling giddily.

"First class, to my house!" Sonic told Amy, who, sitting in his arms now, was having the time of her life.

The two of them reached Sonic's house in no time.

Sonic then put Amy down and opened the door for her, at which she ran her hand over his face and said, "You're such a sweet boy."

He smiled, but couldn't help blushing at her gentle touch.

The two walked in as Amy commented, "I'm really glad you had me over today. I don't remember the last time the two of us were together."

Sonic stepped up besides Amy and said, "I'm so-"

"No-o. Don't say sorry," Amy said lightly, smiling at him and saying, "I was never mad, or upset, if that's what you were thinking. Besides, being here with you now is more than enough to make me happy!"

Sonic smiled, and then thought aloud, "Then, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." Amy hummed, putting a finger to her mouth in contemplation.

"Well, wanna watch a movie?" Sonic then offered, at which Amy inquired, "What kind of movie?"

"A scary one?" Sonic tried, but Amy said, "Nah, I'd rather be happy while I'm here with you. How about a funny one?"

"Sure!" Sonic agreed, and the two went off, Amy then asking, "Should we have popcorn?"

"What's a movie without it?" Sonic answered, at which Amy giggled.

"You're so nice to be around, Sonic."

As Amy went off to get popcorn, Sonic blushed at her comment, feeling so joyful.

_Nice to be around..._

Sonic smiled as he went to his TV and picked a movie to watch, hearing popping from the other room. Once he had put one in, he went over quietly to the kitchen where Amy had gone. But as he went inside, he didn't see her. The microwave was humming and popping, but the pink hedgehog was not anywhere around it.

However, once he stepped inside a few steps, he suddenly heard, "BOO!" and felt hands poke his sides.

"AH!" Sonic jumped up into the air at the sudden shock, as he turned to see Amy, who was laughing from Sonic's reaction.

"Ooh, I got you good, Sonic!" Amy laughed, holding her own sides from her laughter.

Sonic couldn't help but smile, seeing Amy so happy, and wondered, like he had a million times before, why he never spent time with this wonderful girl.

But at that moment, the microwave buzzed, and the two looked to it, as Sonic went and got the popcorn out and poured it into a bowl.

But just he had, he felt Amy's gentle touch around his shoulders, as she began, "Oh, Sonic, I'm so-"

But, familiarly, Sonic then interrupted, "No-o. Don't say sorry."

Sonic then turned to Amy, smiling himself, and continued, "I was never mad, or upset, if that's what you were thinking."

Amy giggled, her smile pretty much permanent, as Sonic hugged her back.

But then, Amy whispered in his ear, "I get the popcorn."

Suddenly Amy turned away from Sonic, carrying the bowl away from him.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Sonic said after her playfully.

"Well, I never said you couldn't have any!"

The two laughed lightly as they went back to the TV, the two sitting down on the couch beside each other.

The movie began to play as the two shared the popcorn, as Sonic said, "I hope you like this movie."

"Yeah, I think I will. For one thing, you're watching it with me."

Sonic smiled, putting an arm around Amy and bringing her close, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

***

One side-splitting movie later, the two sighed as Amy exclaimed, "Oh man, that was a hilarious movie!"

"I know! I- Ha- can barely breathe!" Sonic responded.

Finally, once they caught their breath, the two looked at the clock and saw it was already late, Sonic having asked Amy over late in the afternoon.

Sonic then turned to Amy and said, "Should I take you home, Amy?"

Amy, though a little despondent, answered, "Welllll... alright..."

The two got up and went to the door, holding hands like before. However, when Sonic opened the door, they saw that the weather didn't want Amy to go just yet.

"Well, I would take you home Amy, but I don't think I can run in that."

Indeed, outside, the clear skies from the night before had made way for a snowstorm, laying down over a foot of snow that half blocked Sonic's door.

However, both of them knew full well they did not want Amy to go home.

"Would you like to spend the night, Amy?" Sonic asked, a little hopefully, and Amy eagerly nodded, saying, "That'd be great!"

So the two retreated inside from the sudden cold, and Amy shivered a little. Sonic was perceptive and disappeared.

"Huh? Sonic? Where are you?"

But her question was answered when she felt a blanket being wrapped around her from behind and Sonic asked, "How's that feel?"

"Mmm, wonderful, thank you, Sonic."

Sonic then hugged Amy, making her sigh in comfort, before they went back over to the couch where they had left a little popcorn.

As the two sat down, Sonic asked, "Would you like to finish that?"

Amy nodded, smiling alluringly at Sonic, who took the bowl as Amy scooted and cuddled next to him and let Sonic feed her the remaining pieces so she didn't need to get out of the blanket.

"Mmm, Sonic... This is so wonderful..."

Sonic smiled, continuing to give her the remaining popcorn until the bowl was empty.

Sonic then put it aside as he then wrapped his arms around her.

They sat in silence, smiling contentedly, for a few moments, before Amy then asked, "Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do what you do?"

Sonic looked confusedly at Amy and asked, "What do you mean?"

Amy looked at Sonic thoughtfully and asked, "Why do you put yourself in danger by fighting Eggman?"

Sonic, having never been posed this question before, had to think for a second.

Finally, he answered, "Well, I guess it's because I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. I want to make sure I keep my friends safe. And you..."

"_And_ me? Why am I separate from your friends, Sonic?" Amy then asked, a look of curiosity and interest on her face. With a little extra gleam in her eyes...

Sonic then realized that, if he had just said, "Including you," instead of "And you," he wouldn't have just inadvertently admitted his feelings for her. However, it only took him a second to realize... this was absolutely what he had wanted to do.

He turned his face away from Amy, nervous once again, stammering, "Um, well, you see, uh..."

"Now you're really nervous, huh?"

"No kidding, I really just said a lot..."

"_What _did you say, Sonic?"

Finally, Sonic turned back to Amy, looking her in the eyes, and sighed.

"Amy, for a long time, I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking how you wanted to be with me more, and how you're always standing beside me."

Amy looked at him, her eyes filling with wonder and joy.

"And until now, I wasn't paying enough attention. But that doesn't mean that I didn't feel the same way about you that I do right now..."

"Feel what way about me?"

Sonic paused, and then took Amy in his arms close to himself, gazing with half-lidded eyes into her gleaming jade ones.

"Well, you see... Amy, I... I love you..." Sonic finished in a whisper, his face inches from hers.

Amy was silent for a moment, her face frozen in her gaze, before Sonic noticed tears in her eyes, which quickly slid down her face. Finally, she sobbed, but a big smile appeared on her face, as she said, "I love you, too..."

So close, so intimate...

As the two shared their first kiss, they couldn't help but thank every little thing that had brought them to this point. Sonic asking her to come over, watching the movie to spend enough time together, the snow keeping Amy from going home, and one simple word... "and".

As they swirled their tongues and caressed lips, they thanked these things, never having felt as happy as they did at this moment.

Finally, the two broke apart, nuzzling noses softly, giggling and softly sighing. The two hedgehogs locked eyes again, staring forever into such beauty.

And this, along with more loving kissing, was all they could do for a long time. To make up for all that they could've had until now...

But now was much better than never.

Finally, as the night continued to deepen, after the umpteenth kiss, Amy then yawned against Sonic as they finished kissing, and Sonic asked, "Tired, Amy?"

She looked at him sleepily but dreamily, saying, "All this has taken it out of me. I really want to sleep. All my dreams will be of us tonight."

"Mine too."

So Sonic picked up Amy and brought her to his room, where he turned down the covers and laid her down, taking her shoes and socks off for her.

She sighed at Sonic's gentleness and care, but was surprised when he said, "Good night, Amy, I love you..."

Sonic then kissed Amy again, making her moan a little against him, but when he turned to leave, she couldn't help but ask, "Hey, where are you going?" 

"I'm going back to sleep on the couch..." Sonic reasoned, wanting to give Amy the bed.

However, the pink hedgehog smiled and shook her head. She then looked at Sonic with a half-lidded, inviting expression as she curled one finger for him to come to her.

Sonic turned with a look of surprise on his face, but went to Amy anyway.

Once he was beside her again, she said, "You're not sleeping alone, Sonic. I won't have it. Nope, you're sleeping right here with me."

Sonic saw her unbreaking spirit and cute, down right beautiful smile, and his choice was made.

With a smile, he took off his own shoes and socks and got under the covers with her, making her sigh again in deep satisfaction.

"Thank you, Sonic..."

As Sonic cuddled up next to Amy, pulling the covers over the both of them, he couldn't understand why he first thought Amy wouldn't want him near.

But as he pulled her into a hug, holding the beautiful girl in his arms inches from his face, he knew this was what he wanted.

"I love you, Sonic..."

Amy then kissed Sonic on the cheek, but found his lips immediately after. They shared one more deep, tongue dancing kiss, before finally snuggling close together, settling deep into a pillow to dream away.

Just before Sonic fell asleep, he thought of last night, when he was lying awake in this bed, wondering about Amy.

Now, he slipped into slumber yet again, one that was a million times more peaceful and happy than last night's, with the girl he loved in his arms.

"I love you, Amy..."

He laid one more kiss on Amy's cheek, receiving one more from the "sleeping" Amy, the both of them giggling softly once more, before they both fell into blissful, unbroken sleep.

Where they dreamt of peaceful life... _and_ each other.


End file.
